femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Harden (An Aurora Teagarden Mystery)
Taylor Harden (Farrah Aviva) is a villainess from the 2018 Hallmark film, Last Scene Alive: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery, the seventh film of the Aurora Teagarden series (airdate January 7, 2018). She worked Craft Services at the set of the film, Whimsical Murder, which was based on one of Robin Daniels' novels. Taylor's slight backstory revealed that she had a history of stalking, as she was obsessed with a former lover of hers (an actor) and attacked his wife with a vase two years prior to the film's events. She later became a fan of Robin Daniels, and she took the job hoping to get close to him, even asking Aurora Teagarden to put in a good word for her. When Taylor learned about Robin dating Celia Shaw, an actress who was playing the role of Adelaide (the character based on Aurora), she became insanely jealous and went into Celia's dressing room, where she struck Celia with a lamp. Unbeknownst to Taylor, Celia was actually dead when she attacked her, but following the assault, she continuously stalked Aurora and Robin on numerous occasions. The villainess did so donning a hooded disguise, and she was pursuing Aurora late one night, with the protagonist seeing the hooded figure go after her. Aurora was saved when she saw her co-worker, Lillian, exit her car, causing Taylor to run off. Police chief Lynn Smith revealed Taylor's villainous past to Aurora over the phone, and after the call ended, the evil Taylor emerged and removed her hood to reveal herself as Aurora's stalker. Following her reveal, Taylor ranted about wanting to be with Robin while brandishing a knife at Aurora, before attempting to attack her. The psychotic villainess continued her pursuit of Aurora until she was taken down by Aurora's mother, Aida. Taylor was taken away and arrested, but not before telling Robin that Celia wasn't right for him and that she loved him. She was officially ruled out as Celia's killer due to the murder happening before her attack, but she was charged with stalking and the attempt on Aurora. Trivia *Farrah Aviva is the real-life wife of Robin Dunne, who played Robin Daniels in the film. Quotes * (Aurora: "Taylor....I am not your enemy. I wanna help you, if you'll let me.") No....you just wanna help yourself to Robin again. You won't stay away from him, even though I warned you. (Aurora: "No, I-I don't want Robin. I have a boyfriend. His name is Martin.") You don't know how hard it was for me to get this job. So I could meet Robin. So we could finally be together!" (Taylor's deranged rant to Aurora as she attempted to kill her) * "Please don't hate me. Look, I had to do it. Celia wasn't good enough for you; she could never make you happy the way I could." (Taylor's words to Robin while being taken into custody) Gallery Taylor Reveal.png|Taylor's villainous reveal Taylor Arrest.png|Taylor being arrested Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Stalker